What If
by stupidlamb101
Summary: All it took was one fight to break them apart. Years later they meet up again but they cant help but wonder What if… better then it sounds BxE AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

"EDWARD!!!!!!!"

"BELLA!!!!"

"AHHHH!!!!!"

"I don't understand how you could be so selfish"

"I don't understand how you have changed, I don't think I even know who you are any more."

"Oh please Bella you are exaggerating things quite a bit don't you think" 

"No I don't think I am Edward. What happened to us we used to never fight now look at us it's all we do."

"Maybe it's not us that is wrong maybe it's just you"

"I…I can't do this any more Edward"

"WHAT????????"

"I can't keep going threw this hurt I think we just weren't meant to be."

"I guess we will never know"

"Good bye Edward." my voice sounded dead even to me I just couldn't do this anymore I cant keep waiting on him I ..I…I just can't. 

After I heard Edward slam my door shut I crawled into my bed and cried my self to sleep

That night I had the worst dream ever….


	2. Chapter 2

**Graduation day…….**

After my break up with Edward life just hasn't been the same for me. I can't seem to let go, it's been four months since I let him go and it still feels like my heart has been ripped out of me and my soul went missing.

Today is the day I leave him behind along with all our hopes and dreams. I am to leave Forks right after I walk across stage and it kills me to know that I will never know what could have been?

"Good luck bells"

"Thanks Dad"

"Your bags are in the car I will drive you there after the ceremony. Are you sure you want to leave this early?"

"Yes I have already said my goodbyes." I responded as I look right at Edward

"Okay bells see after you get that diploma. Just don't trip."

I smiled at Charlie and his poor attempt to get me to laugh

***

"I will miss you kid"

"I will too dad" I cried but not because I was leaving home but because I was leaving a life and future and a past. I can't just walk away from all of it but some how I did. I walked on that plane and I regretted every decision that lead up to this. I was supposed to spend my summer with Edward and we would go away to collage together anther get married and live happily every after. But I guess in the real world this is now such thing end I can't help but wonder What if……


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry haven't updated this story but i hope you enjoy this chapter sorry it is short but at least longer than the first two chapters. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer!!**

* * *

BPOV

"Bella, Bella come on we are going to be late and it's only our first day of school"

"I know Rose"

"Well then get your ass down here"

"I said I'm coming"

"We you aren't down here yet so-"

"Happy" I cut her off as I walked passed down her and out the door.

"I'm driving" I called out to her and got into my new 2009 Audi. To be truthful I was ready a long time ago but I got caught up in my thoughts it's been years since I last saw Edward and it still hurts to have him gone.

After graduation I went down to Florida with my mom and attended to collage here and I meat Rosalie my roommate and her brother jasper. They have been my best friends since we meet.

Thinking back to it I can't believe how much time has past.

***

"It's our last year of collage we should do something to celebrate. You only have like what four classes and your done and I still need six but I know I can get throw them pretty quickly"

"I don't know rose I think we should stay in today we can do some thing another day"

You say that now but be for we know it we will both be graduating getting married having kids and never speaking to each other again"

"You are such a drama queen, are you sure you are not majoring in acting rather engineering."

Ha-ha very funny. Now get dresses we are going out

"You have more mood swings them a pregnant lady!" I yelled back to rose who was walking back into her room to change.

If I didn't know that's how rose was I would defiantly would of thought she was pregnant. I put on my black skinny jeans with knee length boots, a tight white tang top and a black jacket with a white necklace on.

"Ok I'm ready let's go"

We went to a club I got hit on and drank my sorrows away with a bottle of tequila.

***

"God I feel like shit"

Well you should you practically drank a whole bottle of tequila by your self"

"Sorry"

"What's wrong with you lately? You haven't been your self since last month."

"It's Edward's birthday to day"

"Oh sweetheart why didn't you tell me"

"Because it was four years a month ago that I left him."

"You never told me why you two broke up from what I hear you two were perfect for each other"

"We started to fight more and more. He would start a random fight with me every day. It's like he wanted us to brake up but then get scared and apologize to me. Then one night he wanted to get to a party and I just wanted to stay home with him. He called me selfish and I told him that I didn't recognize the person he was becoming. I told him I couldn't do it any more and he stormed out of my house. After a week he came up to me and apologized but I refuse to believe him and moved here as soon as I graduated. The worst part is that I know why he changed why he was acting like that. He cheated Rose, he cheated and I turned the other cheek. He didn't think I knew but I did I just loved him to much to lose him. I can't breathe with out him I couldn't live without him so I pretended that I didn't know and then the night of the fight he slept with my best friend I just couldn't let that one go rose I couldn't." that last part was just a whisper

"Would of you forgiven him if he didn't sleep with your best friend"

"Of course because I was a stupid little girl who believed in fairytales, price charming, true love and soul mates."


	4. Chapter 4

I have just received the news that Daddy's Little Cannibal was killed in a drunk driving accident on died may 8th . She was one of my favorite writers and she will be missed very much I just wanted to post this A/N in honor of her memory though I did not get the chance to meet her she was a very big role model for me and my thoughts go out to her and her family


End file.
